One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You
by Sollux Captxr
Summary: There are a hundred ways to say "I love you." Erisol. Rating may change depending on content. Various AUs, lengths, and side-parings may appear. Chapter 7: Eridan dreams about Sollux.
1. Pull Over

**A/N: This series was inspired by a post on tumblr. It had 100 ways to say "I love you," and it inspired me to write a series of 100 fics and drabbles with each way specified in that post. This is all Erisol.**

 **This chapter is humanstuck.**

* * *

 _"Pull over._ _Let me drive for awhile."_

* * *

A soft yawn escaped Sollux as he drove down what must've been the most boring stretch of highway he had ever been on. Karkat wasn't kidding when he said the drive to Evansville was long and boring, and to make matters worse, there was no hotel to stop at for another ten or so miles. Sollux wasn't sure if he could even hold on for another ten miles. God, why didn't he get a coffee when they stopped for dinner?

In the passenger seat, Eridan was fast asleep, head resting against the window. Tiny snores escaped him, which Sollux tried his hardest to ignore. It was getting difficult to stay awake now, and if he were to fall asleep, they definitely wouldn't make it to Feferi's wedding.

Sollux yawned yet again, blinking in a vain attempt to stay awake. The sign he just passed said that there was a hotel about seven miles away. If he could just hold on for a little longer-

"Sol?" Eridan was awake now, giving Sollux a concerned look.

"Yeth?"

"You doing okay? You look exhausted."

Sollux nodded, "I'm fine, ED."

"Sollux."

"I thaid I'm-" a treacherous yawn escaped Sollux, prompting Eridan to chuckle.

"Pull over. Let me drive for a while."

"ED-"

"Sollux Captor, I did not leave California to come to fucking Evansville only to die because you're too stubborn to let me drive while you rest," Eridan chided, "Now, pull over."

Grumbling, Sollux finally pulled over as Eridan unbuckled his seatbelt. Eridan climbed out of the car, stretching as he did so. He walked over to the driver's side, opening the door for Sollux. He chuckled as Sollux let out another yawn, helping his boyfriend remove his seatbelt.

Eridan kissed Sollux's cheek, gently stroking his hair. "You gonna make it to the other side of the car, or do you need me to carry you?"

Sollux climbed out to the car, yawning softly. "I'll be fine, Eridan."

Eridan smiled softly, kissing Sollux sweetly. "All right, baby. Now, seriously, go relax. You look like you're going to pass out right here."

Sollux nodded sleepily, walking over to the passenger side of the car. He climbed in and put on his seatbelt, relaxing into the seat. He rested his head on the window, smiling softly as the car started moving. Within moments, Sollux was sound asleep, a tiny smile on his face.

* * *

 **Next one is** **"It reminded me of you."**


	2. Reminder

**A/N: This one is a no-SGRUB AU. It looks so much better on Archive of Our Own, as I have the pesterlogs formatted with Eridan and Sollux's respective colours.**

* * *

 _"It reminded me of you."_

* * *

It had been a long, rough day for Eridan Ampora. For one, he lost yet another game to Vriska Serket, who annihilated him (and his ship, for that matter) shortly after he tried to bargain with her. For another, he was beginning to suspect that Feferi was considering leaving him, which would leave him without a moirial. And, to add insult to injury, that would leave him without anyone in his quadrants, considering that Vriska had ended her kismesissitude with him.

Or, at least, he was pretty sure it would leave him without any quadrant mates.

There was one person that could possibly fill two of his quadrants, but in all honesty, Eridan wasn't completely sure where they stood. And that person, Eridan bitterly admitted, was Sollux Captor.

With Sollux's duality schtick, the possibility vacillation wasn't a surprise. However, Sollux was a lowley pissblood! If he were to have any sort of relationship with a troll of a lower blood colour, it would be more practical to have relations with a teal blood as opposed to a yellow blood.

However, things didn't always work like that, and oddly enough, Eridan was perfectly fine with that. There were times Eridan wanted to grab Sollux by the throat and rip him to shreds one moment, and the very next would want to hold him tightly and not let anything hurt him. He wanted to be the one to make him cry, then be the one to comfort him afterwards. However, he wasn't so sure Sollux felt the same way. From what he could tell, Sollux hated him so much, he wasn't even willing to be his kismesis.

Eridan was brought out of his thoughts by a soft pinging noise from his husktop. He walked over to it, letting out a sigh. Speak of the devil.

 **\- twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] -**

 **TA: TZ told me that you and 2piiderbiitch were over**  
 **TA: ii2 thii2 true?**

Eridan rolled his eyes as he read Sollux's messages. Why does he care anyway? Eridan huffed, quickly typing his reply.

 **CA: wwhy do you care pissblood?**  
 **TA: you know how you get. you get whiiny and obnoxiious iif 2omeone doe2nt check on you, then you biitch about haviing no friiend2.**  
 **TA: and iit wa2 my turn two check on you**

Eridan scoffed. Him? Bitchy?

 **CA: noww you listen here pissblood.**  
 **CA: i do not get "biitchy"**  
 **CA: i tell the truth**  
 **TA: and the truth ii2 ii2 that you're obnoxiiou2 and whiiny and iif 2omeone doe2nt check iin on you we wont hear the end of iit.**  
 **TA: now 2hut up and tell me what2 wrong before ii change my miind**

In his own way, Eridan supposed that Sollux really was trying his best to be sincere. Sighing, he began to type his reply out.

 **CA: it wwas a normal flarpin carpaign**  
 **CA: and she cheated like alwways**  
 **CA: so i wwent an called her out on it and she denied it like alwways**  
 **CA: so i tried ta bargan wwith her. my slavves for a hate snog**  
 **TA: ew**  
 **CA: you wwere the one wwho asked wwhat wwas wwrong captor**  
 **TA: yeah yeah**  
 **TA: contiinue**  
 **CA: wwell normally she wwould be all for it**  
 **CA: but this time she refused**  
 **CA: i guess she got tired of it**  
 **CA: got tired of us**  
 **CA: not that i blame her. i wwas gettin sick of it too**  
 **TA: 2iick of beiing her kii2me2ii2?**  
 **CA: yeah**

For the longest time, Sollux didn't reply. Eridan bit his lip, worried that he had been left alone yet again.

 **CA: sol?**  
 **CA: are you still there?**  
 **TA: ye2 ED**  
 **TA: ii ju2t had two take care of 2omethiing**  
 **CA: oh**

Eridan wouldn't admit that he felt a little silly.

 **TA: actually, iit relate2 two you**  
 **TA: are you able two come two my hiive?**

Eridan froze. What on Alternia could Sollux want to show him?

 **CA: this isnt some sort of trick is it?**  
 **TA: no!**  
 **TA: what do you thiink ii want two be your kii2me2ii2 or 2omethiing?**  
 **CA: absolutely not!**

Eridan wouldn't admit to feeling a little crushed at the thought that Sollux might not be attracted to him in a black way.

 **CA: seriously though**  
 **CA: wwhy do you wwant me down there?**  
 **TA: well**  
 **TA: whiile AA and ii were exploriing 2ome rune2, ii found 2omethiing**  
 **TA: and ii thiink you need two 2ee iit**

Eridan bit his lip. What could Sollux have that he'd want to see?

 **CA: fine**  
 **CA: ill be there soon**  
 **CA: but this better be glubbin worth it**

 **\- caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] -**

Eridan let out a sigh as he walked away from his husktop. He suddenly found himself very nervous. He stood in front of his mirror for a moment, fixing his appearance (why did he care so much?), grumbling as his hair refused to cooperate.

Finally, Eridan decided that it was futile. He left in a huff, hoping that whatever Sollux was going to show him was worth it.

* * *

Sollux was waiting for him outside his hive, a rather serene look on his face for once in his life. For the first time in a while, they greeted each other without insults.

"So, what was it that you wanted ta show me, Sol?"

"Hold out your hand."

Eridan did as he was told and watched as Sollux dug through his sylladex. He briefly wondered what it was that the lowblood was going to do. Was he about to give him a little present from his freakish lusus? Was he going to chop off his hand? Was he-

Eridan's thoughts stopped when he felt something land in his hand. He looked down and saw it was a ring. The ring was rusted over, and it had a dull purple gem imbedded into it. It was a tiny thing, but he felt something stir inside of him as he looked up at Sollux.

"Sol? What's this?"

"It'th the ring Aradia and I found while we were exploring the runeth. It… it reminded me of you."

Eridan let out a tiny "oh" as he inspected it. It looked like it must've belonged to royalty or something, but that wasn't why it was special to him.

Someone actually thought of him, and that really touched him… even if it was from a pis-yellow blood.

"Sol… thank you. Really."

Sollux blushed, his cheeks flushing a light yellow tint. He managed to mumble something that sounded suspiciously like a "I wath hoping you'd like it."

Eridan slipped the ring onto his finger, adding on to the collection of garish jewelry. It looked out of place with all the shiny rings, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Sol… I, um… when you said you weren't interested in being my kismesis… I was just wondering if you, um…"

"If I'm fluthed for you?"

"Y-yeah… I guess so."

"Eridan, you're an inthufferable prick and thometimeth I wonder why I haven't tried to gut you like the fith you are-"

Eridan frowned.

"But… then I remember that you're not alwayth thuch a prick."

Oh?

"Thometimeth, thwn you don't refer to me ath 'pithblood' and uthe my name instead, I remember that you might not such an athhole. And thothe rare momenth make me, well, not want to gut you like the fith you are."

"So… what does this mean?"

Eridan could practically feel Sollux roll his eyes. "I'm thaying that you might be a pothible match for me ath both a matethprit and kithmethith, athhole."

Eridan nodded in understanding. "Okay, yeah, I get that… but I want ta know how you feel now."

"I didn't call you over to kill you, tho what do you think?"

Eridan pulled Sollux close to his chest, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Sollux's cheeks were now a bright yellow, but he didn't leave Eridan's arms. Instead, he tilted his head up, pressing his lips gently to Eridan's.

Eridan's fingers gently stroked Sollux's cheek, smiling warmly as he pulled away. He rested his forehead against Sollux's, sighing softly.

"'M flushed for you, Sol."

"I'm fluthed for you too, ED."

* * *

 **Next one is** **"No, no, it's my treat."**


	3. Treat

**A/N: Humanstuck again! Feferi is just Sollux's roommate, there's nothing going on between them.**

* * *

 _"No, no, it's my treat."_

* * *

Eridan cursed under his breath, hoping he wasn't too late. His flight had been delayed, his phone was dead, and he forgot his charger back in San Francisco. His only hope was a pay phone, but at the moment, none of them were in sight. Sollux had made it clear that he wasn't unable to pick him up from the airport due to an important doctor's appointment he had, so he wasn't at the airport.

Eridan was in Chicago to visit his boyfriend, Sollux, and he was almost a two hours late. He only hoped Sollux wasn't too upset with him, if he was even home. Finally, he managed to find a payphone. He put in the quarters and dialed Sollux's number, hoping he was home.

 _"Hello?"_ The voice didn't sound like Sollux's. It sounded more feminine. Eridan recalled that Sollux had a roommate, but he couldn't remember her name.

"Uh, hi. Is Sollux there?"

 _"Yeah, but he's about to leave. Who's this?"_

"His boyfriend."

 _"Oh! You must be Eridan! Hold on, I'll go grab him."_

There was a few seconds of silence. Eridan heard a faint _"Thankth, Fef"_ on the other end.

 _"Eridan, ith that you?"_

"Yeah, babe," Eridan said, leaning against the wall of the phonebooth. "I'm so sorry I'm late, my flight was delayed and my phone died and I left my charger back at home-"

 _"Eridan, it'th okay, really,"_ Sollux reassured, relief evident in his voice. _"I wath tho worried, though… I'm just glad you're okay."_

"Oh, Sol… yeah, I'm fine. I was just worried that you'd be angry."

 _"Of courth not, ED! I wath jutht concerned, that'th all. Actually, I wath on my way to the airport to thee if you got here thafely."_

"Yeah, I'm here, safe and sound, baby." Eridan let out a tiny chuckle. "I'll be waitin' for you here."

 _"Okay, ED. I'll thee you in a bit."_

"See you in a bit, darling."

* * *

Sollux was at the airport within twenty minutes, searching for Eridan. Within a few minutes, he caught sight of the Californian, prompting a smile to bloom on his face. He ran over to his boyfriend, giggling as Eridan pulled him to his chest.

They shared a sweet, passionate kiss, warmth flowing through them in spite of the fact that the airport was chilly with the Chicago winter. When they pulled back, Sollux, buried his face into Eridan's chest, grinning.

"I mithed you tho much, Eridan," Sollux murmured into Eridan's chest.

Eridan kissed Sollux's forehead, smiling warmly. "I missed you too, Sollux."

They stood there for a moment, just holding each other. Long-distance relationships were hard on the both of them, but moments like these made it well worth the effort. Feeling Sollux's warm body pressed against his, with his thin arms wrapped around his neck like a lifeline made it all so wonderful.

"Do you have your thuff, ED?"

"Yeah. I'm ready to go whenever, Sol."

Sollux smiled, picking up one of Eridan's bags. He lead Eridan out to his car, putting his bags into the trunk. Eridan smiled lovingly, kissing Sollux's cheek before climbing into the car. Sollux soon joined him, buckling his seatbelt before starting the car.

"How doeth coffee thound, ED? There'th thith really cute café not too far away from my place."

"That sounds wonderful, Sol." To tell the truth, Eridan could use a little pick-me-up after the long day he had.

Sollux parked in front of a tiny café, a warm smile on his face. Even in the dead of winter, that smile of his could keep Eridan warm from head to toe. He leaned over to kiss Sollux's cheek, smiling as a soft blush spread across his cheeks.

"I love you, Sol."

"I love you too, ED."

Sollux climbed out of the car, smiling as Eridan joined him. They stepped into the café, prompting the smile on Eridan's face to grow. The café really was as adorable as Sollux said it was.

Since the café wasn't busy, the two of them ordered their drinks. Sollux went for his wallet, but Eridan immediately stopped him.

"ED?"

"I want to play for this, Sol."

"Eridan, you came all thith way to thee me. It'th not fair to make you pay."

"Sollux Captor, when you came to visit me, you spoiled me rotten. I think I should be allowed to return the favor."

"But-"

"No, no, it's my treat," Eridan insisted.

Sollux let out a sigh. "Fine. But for the retht of your thtay, I don't want you to worry about paying for anything."

"Deal," Eridan murmured, kissing Sollux's temple as he paid for their drinks.

* * *

 **Next one is** **"Come here. Let me fix it."**


	4. Tech Support

**A/N: No-SGRUB AU.**

* * *

 _"Come here. Let me fix it."_

* * *

All was silent in Eridan's room on the meteor, save for the soft snoring of the lowblood beside him and the soft tapping of keys as Eridan communicated with one of the Earth children. The clicking of keys would briefly cease for the seadweller to run his fingers through his Sollux's dark locks or press a kiss to his temple, enjoying the flushed feelings while they lasted.

A warm smile crossed Eridan's face as Sollux snuggled closer, mumbling something incoherent in his sleep. The Earth girl was now offline, which Eridan took as a sign to rest and join the sleeping psionic in the realm of dreams.

Eridan proceeded to log out of Trollian, but at the last moment, something caught his eye. It appeared to be some sort of advertisement. Against his better judgement, though, he clicked it.

And his husktop crashed.

Eridan was about to let out a loud groan of frustration, but quickly swallowed it back when he remembered Sollux was still sleeping beside him. He was half tempted to wake the lowblood, but decided against it. Sollux slept very little as it was, and Eridan would be damned if he didn't let him rest.

Carefully, Eridan climbed off of the plush pile, taking the husktop with him. Karkat was somewhat decent with technology, right? Maybe he could-

"ED?"

Eridan was halfway across the room when Sollux called his name. The highblood turned around, seeing that Sollux had sat up, his thin frame swallowed up by one of Eridan's sweaters.

"Uh… hi."

"What are you doing, ED?"

"I, uh, well… I… um… see, I require Kar's assisstance wi-"

"Doeth it have thomething to do with your huthktop?"

"Uh…"

"Come here. Let me fix it."

Reluctantly, Eridan paced back over to the plush pile, allowing Sollux to take the husktop. Sollux began to tap away at the keyboard, stifling a yawn as he quickly and quietly fixed his matesprit's husktop. Within a few minutes, all was right in the world and Eridan was once again thankful for having a genius for a matesprit.

Eridan took the husktop and shut it down, setting it aside as Sollux curled up on his side. He pulled Sollux close, smiling as the land-dweller wrapped his arms around him. He pressed a kiss to his forehead, gently rubbing Sollux's back.

"Sol?"

"Mm?"

"Thanks."

Sollux kissed Eridan sleepily, a small smirk on his face. "Juth go to thleep, ED."

* * *

 **Next one is** **"I'll walk you home."**


	5. Can You Take Me Home Tonight?

**A/N: Humanstuck, bandstuck AU. Eridan is in the colour guard, while Sollux plays tenors in the drumline. Duain Ampora is Orphaner Dualscar and Simon Captor is the Helmsman.**

* * *

 _"I'll walk you home."_

* * *

It was a cold, rainy Friday afternoon in September as Eridan walked home from school, cursing as he stepped around puddled and gripped his umbrella to prevent it from blowing away. His rifle was slung over his shoulder, having intended to practice his guard work at home, but judging from the rain, it wouldn't happen tonight. His oldest brother had taken the car, so he was left to walk the three miles from the school to his home, where he would likely spend the night sitting in his room, bundled up in blankets and watching Steven Universe.

It wasn't that he was angry about the rain. Eridan loved the rain. If there had been nobody around, he'd be singing and dancing and laughing like he did when he was younger. He didn't mind the three mile walk, either. He just wasn't too fond of the fact that Cronus went ahead and took his car without even asking.

Eridan let out a small sigh, stopping under an awning of a nearby shop to catch his breath. He leaned against the wall, watching as people passed him by. However, someone caught his eye.

A thin teenager wearing a black hoodie with red and blue sleeves walked past him, his hoodie pulled up in a futile attempt to protect himself from the rain. His bag, a tattered yellow thing with a bee pinned to it, hung from his shoulder. His earbuds were in, blocking out the soft pattering of rain.

Eridan recognized him from band. Sollux Captor from the drumline. He knew Sollux walked home, but one would think that he would be more prepared for rainy days like this.

He heard soft snickering and turned his head. There were three kids from the football team that were clearly tailing Sollux, keeping their distance so the drummer wouldn't catch on. Eridan recognized them as some of Caliborn's inner circle, which meant that they had bad intentions.

Eridan and Sollux weren't on good terms, not at all. But he'd be damned if he let the football team do anything to harm a member of the band.

Eridan ran over to Sollux, grabbing him by his shoulder. Sollux turned around quickly as he pulled one of his earbuds out, his mismatched eyes glaring up at Eridan. "What the fuck, Ampo-"

"They're followin' you."

"Wha-"

"Caliborn's meatheaded shit-snorters. They're followin' you. I think they're aimin' to jump you."

Sollux's glare morphed into a gaze of confusion. He turned his head, verifying that, yes, Caliborn's cohorts were following him.

"Um… thankth? But I can take care of mythelf-"

"I'll walk you home."

"What? Ampora, I thaid-"

"I don't fuckin' care. I'm walkin' you home." He pulled Sollux under the umbrella. "And you're soaked."

"And why do you care?"

"I ain't doing' this for you, Captor. This is for the good of the band."

"Whatever," Sollux mumbled, putting his earbud back in.

As Sollux and Eridan started walking, the taller heard some mumbling from the members of the football team that was tailing them. He stole a quick glance at them, knowing that they were likely going to give up at any moment.

After all, they wouldn't dare lay a hand on an Ampora.

After about five minutes of walking, Sollux let out a curse. He pulled out his earbuds and shoved them into his pocket as he took out his phone, which was now dead.

"Dammit," Sollux grumbled.

"Didn't you charge it at school?"

"Well, yeah, but I've had thith phone thince frethmen year. It barely holdth a charge."

"Oh." Eridan watched as Sollux put his phone away, an awkward silence now forming around them. It wouldn't have been so unbearable if Sollux's phone hadn't died, but they weren't exactly in any mood to talk.

Alas, the silence was too much for Eridan to handle.

"So, uh… do you always walk home?"

Sollux nodded, "Yeah, unleth there'th more than thix incheth of thnow on the ground. FF will drive me then, but I prefer to walk."

"Oh, you're friends with Fef?"

"Yeth."

"Oh… okay."

Silence once again enveloped them. It was still unbearable, but not this bad.

"Theriouthly, Ampora, why are you doing thith?" This time, Sollux broke the silence, suspicion evident in his eyes. "You've made it damn clear that you don't like me. Wouldn't you have been happy to hear that I got jumped?"

"Well, no. Honestly, I don't know _why_ we hate each other so much. I don't want you to get jumped, and even if I did, I'd want to do it myself."

"Well, that'th reathuring."

"That's not what I meant."

Sollux stopped, glaring at Eridan. "Then what the fuck did you mean?"

"I don't know, okay? We're in the same band and I guess it would really suck if you got hurt. I may not like you, but I'm not fuckin' heartless."

Sollux huffed, rolling his eyes. "Whatever."

The rest of the walk proceeded in silence. Eridan was starting to wonder when they'd get to Sollux's place when the drummer stopped.

"Thith ith it."

Eridan recognized the house. He passed it every day on his way to and from school. His house was only a block away, but he didn't say anything to Sollux about it.

"Oh."

"What, did you expect uth to live in a thoebox or thomething?"

"No! I just didn't think you lived around here."

Sollux rolled his eyes and proceeded up to the porch. As he opened the door, he turned his head back to Eridan. "Um… thankth for walking me home."

His tone was quiet, so it was very difficult for Eridan to hear him. He almost through Sollux threw an insult at him, but upon discovering that he had been sincere, he gave a small smile to him.

"Yeah, no problem."

He waited until Sollux was inside to leave. He proceeded down the sidewalk, humming to himself as he walked up the driveway, folding the umbrella. He pulled out his keys and let himself into the house, setting the umbrella in its usual spot by the door.

* * *

Sollux climbed up the stairs to his room, peeling off his wet clothes as he stepped into the bathroom. A soft sigh escaped him as he looked at his reflection, exhaustion evident in his features. He pulled off his glasses and set them down on the counter, walking over the the shower.

Another sigh escaped Sollux as he turned on the water, feeling the warm spray against his back. He ran his fingers through his hair, which had already been soaked from the rain even with his hood pulled up. He didn't really care, though. The rain was nice, but today just hadn't been a very good day.

Although, in all honestly, it could've been much worse. Being jumped was the last thing Sollux had on his mind, and luckily for him, Eridan Ampora had come to his rescue. He may not have liked Eridan all that much, but he did have to admit that he was thankful that he had been watching his back.

Not that he'd ever say that out loud.

* * *

Saturday morning was as rainy as it had been the day before, proving that all-powerful entities had no sympathy for band kids. Hopefully the rain would stop soon… but Eridan doubted it.

"C'mon, Eridan! Noir will be all over our asses if we're late again!" Cronus was growing impatient, clutching his trumpet case.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'! Jesus, Cro, don't get your panties in a bunch!" Eridan ran down the stairs, rifle in hand and bag slung over his shoulder. "Do you have any idea how long it takes to look this good?"

"And do you have any idea how bitchy Vriska gets if I'm late? She makes you run until _she_ gets tired."

"Well, you could get your driver's licence so you don't have to fuckin' wait," Eridan suggested, grabbing his keys.

"Well, I would if fucking Duain trusted me enough to let me use his goddamn car."

"Cro, you took his car on a joyride and let it get stolen while you were gettin' handsy with Kankri-"

"Shut up!"

Eridan rolled his eyes, stepping out the door. He put his rifle in the trunk of the car before climbing in. Once Cronus was seated in the passenger side, he started the car.

There was no conversation between the two of them, just the soft pattering of the rain. The drive, thankfully, didn't last long. Eridan's car was soon parked and he was in the band room with his rifle in hand and bag slung over his shoulder.

The band room was empty, save for a few of the section leaders and a handful of freshmen. Dave, the baritone section leader, was currently showing John, the synth player, how to program the sampler. Dave's older brother, Dirk, was writing the schedule for the day up on the whiteboard, his impeccably neat handwriting being smudged by Latula, who had been pushed into the whiteboard by Mituna, her boyfriend. Jake, the section leader of the battery, was currently helping some of the younger members of the battery with their parts, while Tavros timidly tuned his timpanies.

Eridan proceeded down the band hallway, where he passed Sollux. Sollux was soaked, which meant that he either walked to band or had been practicing outside with the tenor line. Jasprose, one of the tenors, followed behind Sollux. He, too, was soaked, proving that they decided to go tracking in the rain.

Eridan decided that the drumline were gluttons for punishment.

Eridan walked into the guard room, pulling his saber and flag out of his cubby. He glanced over at some of the younger guard members that looked like they had just woken up. In time, they'd learn that sleep is for the weak.

There is no sleep. Only band.

Eridan left the guard room, giving a quick wave to Feferi as she passed him. He walked back into the band room, which had more people in it. Rehearsal would start any moment.

As the hornline left for the band lot and the front ensemble to the gym, Eridan caught a quick glance at Sollux. He looked tired, his hair was messier than usual, and Eridan swore he looked pale.

He would deny the wave of worry that went through him as he heard the warm-up music start.

* * *

The rain pattered lightly on Sollux's tenors as the drumline ran through their warm-ups. Light shivers ran through his body, even though it was still summertime and the rain wasn't cold. He felt tired and cold and he just wanted to go back home and sleep.

Drumline didn't take sick days, though, so he wasn't going to, either.

"Sollux, are you doing okay?" Simon, his older brother and one of the drumline techs, gave him a look of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sollux mumbled.

"Are you sure? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," Sollux repeated.

"Okay." Sollux knew very well that Simon didn't believe him, but thankfully, he understood what was going through his head. After all, Simon had been in Sollux's position when he was in high school.

"Let's get set at the top of the show," Simon said, "We'll start chunking though this and get things cleaned up."

* * *

As Eridan walked out to the parking lot, he heard someone shout his name. He turned, seeing his oldest brother, Duain. Duain was running towards him, flute case in hand.

"Eridan, I'm sorry for doing this so last-minute, but I need your car."

Eridan crossed his arms. "And why do you need it?"

Duain sighed, pushing back his hair, revealing the two jagged scars on his forehead. "Okay, well, one of my roommates just informed me that the project we worked on for psychology didn't save, so I need to drive up to Evansville and pull an all-nighter so we don't fail the class."

Eridan let out out a loud sigh, "How soon do you need to leave?"

"I need to leave now, but I can at least drop you and Cronus off."

Eridan nodded, "Okay, then. I'll go grab Cro, then."

"Hurry, though. If we don't get moving, I'm screwed."

Eridan ran back inside and began to search for Cronus. He ran into the winds locker room, running into the area that was designated for the trumpet section. Cronus was taking his sweet time, talking with Vriska.

"Hey, Cro, we need to go! Duain needs to drive back up to Evansville as soon a possible."

Cronus turned, crossing his arms and glaring at Eridan. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of an important conversation?"

"What's so important about it?"

"None of your goddamn business!"

"Cro, Duain will leave whether or not we're ready. We need to go now!"

"Well, you can go, but I've got plans."

"Fine! But don't expect a ride home from me!" Eridan ran out of the winds locker room and back outside. Duain looked up from his phone, a look of annoyance crossing his face.

"Where the hell is Cronus?"

"He said he wasn't comin'," Eridan replied, handing Duain the keys, "I guess he has other plans."

Duain rolled his eyes, huffing. "He is aware that you won't be able to pick him up later, right?"

Eridan nodded. Duain mumbled something under his breath before climbing into the car. Eridan climbed into the passenger seat, sighing heavily. The car roared to life and Duain pulled out of the parking space.

Eridan looked out the window as they left the school, seeing Sollux walking down the sidewalk, his hood pulled up to protect him from the light rain. A wave of concern passed through him as he watched the drummer walk along, noticing that he appeared to be moving sluggishly.

"Duain, pull over," Eridan said, pulling off his seatbelt.

"Eridan, I don't have time for this!"

"Then I'll walk home."

"Fine. Just make sure you text me when you get home, okay?"

Eridan nodded, grabbing his things. "I will, Duain, I promise." He climbed out of the car, running over to Sollux as Duain drove off.

"Hey," Eridan called out, "Sollux!"

Sollux turned his head towards Eridan, a look of confusion finding its way to his face. "ED?"

Eridan didn't miss the exhausted look on Sollux's face. Well, Solux almost always looked exhausted, but this time he looked especially tired.

"You okay?" Eridan asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine, I jutht need to get home," Sollux replied wearily.

Eridan frowned, giving Sollux a look of concern. The drummer looked like he was about to pass out right there.

"I'll walk you home," Eridan said without thinking.

Sollux blinked in surprise. "It'th fine, ED, I can get home on my own."

"Sol, you look like you're about to pass out right here," Eridan insisted, "C'mon, let me help you."

Sollux let out a sigh, but Eridan swore he detected relief in his features. "Okay, fine."

For about half the walk, no words were exchanged between the two. However, the silence wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. There simply wasn't anything to be said between the two.

They weren't too far away when Sollux stopped and leaned against the wall. He was visibly shaking and he was incredibly pale. Eridan was at his side in an instant, gently resting his hand on Sollux's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Eridan received no answer. He pressed the back of his hand to Sollux's forehead, frowning. "Jesus, you're burnin' up!"

"'M fine, ED," Sollux mumbled, but Eridan detected the light quiver in his voice. Sighing, Eridan pulled Sollux close, supporting him.

"Are we going to do this the easy way, or am I gonna have to carry you?" Eridan received neither an answer nor resistance. Sighing, he set his things in the ground and knelt down in front of Sollux with his back to him.

"C'mon, I'll carry you. You look like you're about to fall over."

Sollux hesitated, but eventually gave in, carefully climbing onto Eridan's back. Eridan then hooked his arms around Sollux's legs, just behind his knees. As he picked up his stuff, he felt long, thin arms find their way around his neck. Carefully, Eridan stood, noting that Sollux was lighter than he anticipated.

Eridan was met with no resistance or protest as they proceeded down the sidewalk, which made this so much easier. However, with each step, Eridan felt like it wouldn't be right to take Sollux home and leave him there, as there was nobody home. Mituna always left rehearsal with Latula and he was fairly sure that Simon had another job.

So, Eridan decided, he might as well walk the extra block and look after Sollux himself, at least for a little bit.

A soft grunt escaped Sollux as Eridan proceeded past his house.

"ED… my houth ith-"

"I know, Sol, but I can't leave you there alone," Eridan murmured, his voice considerably gentle. "I'm takin' you to my place until one of your brothers gets home."

Sollux seemed to understand, as he said nothing in response. Eridan walked up the driveway to the front porch, where he had Sollux sit on the porch step as he unlocked the door. He gently helped the drummer up, leading him up the stairs and into his bedroom. Eridan had Sollux sit on his bed while he searched for some dry clothes that would fit him, eventually coming up with a sweater with the aquarius symbol and black sweat pants.

"Here, change into these," Eridan said as he handed the clothes to Sollux. "I'll be right back."

Eridan left the bedroom and walked into the bathroom, searching for the thermometer he kept in the cabinet. Once he found it, he walked back into his room, seeing that Sollux had cooperated with him and changed his clothes.

"Okay, let's take your temperature," Eridan murmured. Sollux took the thermometer and stuck it into his mouth, waiting for it to beep. After a few seconds, the thermometer beeped, prompting Eridan to take it out.

"Yeah, you have a fever," Eridan chided. "It's a wonder you didn't pass out at practice."

Sollux didn't really make much of a response. Eridan let out a little chuckle, determining that the exhaustion was starting to really get to Sollux. "I think it's time for you to get some sleep." He gently pushed Sollux back onto the bed, tugging the blankets over him. Sollux let out a small yawn, allowing his eyes to slide shut. Eridan gently ran his fingers through Sollux's black locks, which were still a little wet from the rain. A tiny sigh escaped him and a ghost of a smile found its way to his pale face.

Eridan didn't leave the room until he was positive Sollux was asleep.

* * *

Sollux let out a tiny groan as he opened his eyes, small shivers running through his thin frame. It took him mere moments to realize that this wasn't his bed, that he wasn't in his room, and that the warm weight beside him wasn't his cat.

Sollux turned towards the source of the warmth and found Eridan, fast asleep at his side with an arm draped over him. Tiny snores escaped him, which only made him look more child-like.

Against all the warnings his brain was giving him, Sollux moved closer to Eridan, burying his face into the guard boy's chest. The steady rhythm of Eridan's heartbeat was soothing to Sollux, and that was the only sound he listened to. He closed his eyes, letting out a small sigh.

"You feelin' any better, Sol?" Eridan's voice was low and soothing, tinged lightly with concern. Sollux blinked slowly in response, still trying to process everything.

"I'll take that as a no," Eridan sighed, feeling Sollux's forehead. "You're still pretty warm..."

Eridan gently ran his fingers through Sollux's hair, earning a tiny sigh. A smile crossed his face, and for the first time, Sollux felt no animosity toward him.

"Are you hungry or anythin'? I could make you some soup."

Sollux paused. He hadn't had anything since breakfast that morning, and even then, he hadn't had much. "Yeah, a little," he mumbled quietly.

"All right," Eridan said, climbing off the bed, "I'll be back in a few."

Sollux curled back up on the bed and Eridan left the room, a tiny yawn escaping him. He wrapped the purple comforter around himself tightly, the light scent of Eridan's cologne clinging to the sheets. It was oddly comforting to the drummer.

Sollux fell asleep once again, breathing in the scent of Eridan's unnecessarily expensive cologne.

* * *

Ordinarily, Eridan would've actually made the soup rather than heat up a can of Campbell's chicken noodle soup. However, he didn't have the energy to gather all the ingredients, nor was he willing to make Sollux wait too long.

Eridan sighed, waiting for the ding from the microwave. He wondered how coherent Sollux was. He had been meaning to tell Sollux something for a while, and this might be a good time to test the proverbial waters.

Eridan had reason to believe that Sollux Captor wasn't straight. He seemed to recall him and Dave being a thing freshmen year, but for all he knew, that could've been an experiment and nothing more. He's seen Sollux get with girls, too, but to him, the drummer's romantic life was a complete mystery.

Eridan's thoughts were interrupted by the ding of the microwave. He opened the microwave and pulled out the bowl of soup, setting it aside so it could cool a bit before he gave it to Sollux. He pulled a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with water. Eridan pulled a spoon out of the silverware drawer, picked up the bowl of soup and the glass of water, and proceeded back up to his room.

He found Sollux curled up on the bed, Eridan's favorite purple comforter wrapped tightly around his thin frame. Soft snores escaped him and Eridan just couldn't hide the smile that bloomed across his face.

He placed the bowl and the glass down on the nightstand before resting his hand on Sollux's forehead. He felt Sollux lean into his touch, prompting him to gently stroke the drummer's hair. A sigh escaped Sollux, who snuggled closer to Eridan.

Sighing contently, Eridan leaned down and gently kissed Sollux's temple. Just a quick peck, nothing more.

"ED?"

Eridan pulled back quickly, as though someone tried to slap him. Sollux looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, confusion evident in his featured. Eridan's face turned bright red.

"Shit, I'm so fuckin' sorry, I don't know-w w-what the hell was going through my head!"

"ED-"

"God, I'm an idiot, I should've at least talked to you first, but I got scared-"

"ED, lith-"

"I mean, I don't really know-w w-what I'm feelin', either and I-"

"Eridan!"

Eridan stopped talking, his eyes still wide. He was shaking and he felt like he was about to cry. However, Sollux made no indication that his feelings weren't unrequited. In fact, he sat up and buried his face into the crook of Eridan's neck, sighing.

"Look, I don't know if it'th the fever talking or if you only did that becauthe you pity me or thomething, but it… it felt nice." Sollux nuzzled Eridan's neck, feeling a pair of arms wrap around him gently.

Eridan gently squeezed Sollux, daring to kiss his cheek. A light blush decorated his cheeks, though Eridan wasn't sure if it was from the fever or a reaction to being kissed. He hummed softly, stroking Sollux's hair.

Eridan kissed the top of Sollux's head, murmuring, "You should eat your soup before it gets cold." He pulled away slightly, picking up the thermometer. "But first, let's check your temperature."

He placed the thermometer in Sollux's mouth, humming softly. The thermometer beeped after a few moments, prompting Eridan to pull it out. "It's still pretty high, but it's better," Eridan murmured softly. He set the thermometer down and picked up the bowl of soup, handing it to Sollux.

"Thankth," Sollux murmured quietly.

Eridan nodded, giving Sollux a warm smile. "Do you need anythin', Sol?"

Sollux shook his head. Eridan kissed Sollux's forehead gently, "Okay, Sol. Now, eat your soup."

* * *

Eridan was half asleep when his phone vibrated. He let out a groan, picking up his phone. "Mhm... hello?" He kept his voice low so he wouldn't wake Sollux, who was sound asleep in his arms.

"Thollux?"

"Huh?" Eridan pulled the phone away for a second and saw that it wasn't his phone, but Sollux's. "Oh... um, he's sleepin' right now. Who's this?"

"It'th Mithuna!" Mituna's lisp was much worse than Sollux's, and that made him terribly difficult to understand. He wasn't sure how Latula managed to understand him.

"Oh."

"Where'th Thollux?"

"He's sleepin' right now. He's got a fever so I was lookin' after him until one of you got home."

"Oh, okay! How'th he doing?"

"His fever had gone down, but it's still pretty high," Eridan replied, carefully moving out from under Sollux. "Do you want him to come home?"

"Yeah, thath would be great," Mituna said, "Thimon ith prethy worried about him."

"Okay." Eridan walked down the stairs and into the laundry room, where Sollux's clothes were sitting, freshly washed and neatly folded. He picked up the clothes, walking out of the room. "My brother has my car right now, so I can't drive him. I don't live far away, though, so I could walk him home."

"Okay, I'll leth Thimon know! Thankth!" With that, Mituna hung up.

Eridan walked back up to his room, seeing Sollux sit up on the bed. He looked tired, but far more coherent than he had been.

"Hey, Sol," Eridan greeted, setting Sollux's clothes down on the foot of the bed. "How're you feeling?"

Sollux stretched, a silent yawn escaping him. "Better. Thankth, ED."

"Good," Eridan murmured. He handed Sollux his phone. "Mituna called. He and Simon were getting worried about you."

"Oh… I thould probably get home, then…"

Eridan offered him a smile, taking Sollux's hand in his. "I'll walk you home."

* * *

 **Next one is** **"Have a good day at work."**


	6. Have a Good Day

**A/N: Another humanstuck. This time, it's just a drabble.**

* * *

Eridan sighed as he stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist as he checked the time on the alarm clock that sat on the nightstand by the bed. It was six-thirty-eight in the morning, just a tad early for him. However, he wasn't about to miss the last day of work before a two week vacation with his fiancé.

Eridan glanced down at the sleeping form on the bed. Sollux's face was partially buried into the pillow, quiet snores escaping him. Eridan chuckled quietly, pressing a kiss to his temple before walking to the closet for his uniform. He proceeded to change quietly so he wouldn't wake his sleeping lover.

After changing, Eridan was back in the bathroom, pulling products out of the cabinet to begin the grueling task of styling his hair. Within about twenty minutes, his hair was styled perfectly, and if his good luck he's had over the past few days persisted, he hoped it would stay that way.

Once again, Eridan returned to the bedroom, approaching the dresser where he kept his jewlery. He slipped on his engagement ring, then began looking through his collection of rings that would compliment his eyesore of a uniform.

Or, he would have, if he hadn't felt a pair of arms wrap around his middle.

"Sol, what're you doin' up?" He smiled as he felt Sollux bury his face into the crook of his neck. "Didn't you finish your client's codin' yesterday?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to thee you off," Sollux yawned, kissing Eridan's cheek. "I'm uthually too buthy to do tho."

"Aww, you're so sweet." Eridan turned, kissing Sollux gently. "But why today of all days?"

Sollux shrugged, resting his head on Eridan's shoulder. "I don't know, ED… I gueth it jutht felt right."

Eridan smiled lovingly, kissing Sollux sweetly. "Someone's gettin' sentimental."

"Thut up!"

Eridan let out a giggle before he checked the time. "Oh, shit! I need to get goin' or I'll be late!" Eridan gave Sollux a quick peck on the cheek, "I'll see you later, babe."

"Have a good day at work."

* * *

 **A/N: Next one is** **"I dreamt about you last night."**


	7. Lifespans

**A/N: I had originally planned to make this smutty since I haven't written any smut in so long but I changed my mind at the last minute (don't worry, I'll make it up to you guys later).**

* * *

Eridan knew of very few people who could make him feel on top of the world.

There was Feferi, whose support as a moirail made him feel like he mattered. There was his lusus, his marvelous Skyhorse, who fought bravely at his side in battle. There was Vriska, his former kismesis who, to this day, still sent waves of brilliant hatred through his blood-pusher.

However, it was the troll sleeping at his side that truly made him feel like nothing could ever stop him. His black feelings extended well past those he used to have with Vriska, and the red made him want to spoil the lowblood rotten. The relationship he had with Sollux Captor, though odd, was far from unfulfilling.

Eridan pulled Sollux closer, careful not to wake him. The lowblood slept very little as it was, and though Eridan would've been more than happy to share lazy, early-morning kisses, he wanted him to be well-rested. He ran his fingers through Sollux's hair, smiling as his sleeping matesprit let out a tiny purr. Eridan gently kissed Sollux's forehead, a warm smile on his face.

It was times like these, when his feelings for the lowblood were as red as Sollux's right eye, that Eridan loved the most. They were warm and comfortable, wrapped in each other's arms in Eridan's recuperacoon, having the sweetest of dreams.

Eridan felt Sollux bury his face into the crook of his neck, a soft, sleepy sigh escaping him. A quiet chuckle escaped the sea dweller as he stroked Sollux's hair, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. He hummed quietly, holding the lowblood protectively.

"Mm..." Eridan glanced down at Sollux, who stirred. Heterochromatic eyes opened slowly, hazed with sleep.

"Mornin', babe," Eridan murmured, kissing Sollux's forehead.

"Morning, ED." Sollux kissed Eridan softly, his cheeks a light shade of yellow. A tiny purr escaped his as Eridan stroked Sollux's cheek, his touch gentle and loving.

Eridan nuzzled Sollux sweetly, murmuring, "Did you sleep well, Sol?"

Sollux nodded, taking Eridan's hand. "Yeah... how did you thleep, ED?"

"I slept very well, Sol," Eridan replied, kissing the back of Sollux's hand, " In fact, I dreamt about you last night."

Sollux blushed, "You did?" Eridan nodded, his smile growing. " What wath it about?"

Eridan stroked Sollux's hair softly, lazily kissing his cheek. "I dreamt that we weren't so far apart on the hemospectrum…"

Sollux pulled back slightly, a tiny snarl escaping him. "Eridan, are you fucking theriouth-"

"No, not like that!" Eridan kissed Sollux's forehead. "No… I'm not ashamed of you, Sol. Quite the opposite. I just… you know how lowbloods have a much shorter lifespan than highbloods…"

Sollux's features softened. "Oh, ED…" He buried his face into the crook of Eridan's neck, sighing. Eridan nuzzled Sollux, holding him closely and tightly, as though he were afraid that he might disappear if he were to let go.

"ED?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not going anywhere. I promithe."

"I know, Sol. I know."

* * *

 **Next one is "Take my seat."**


End file.
